Dark Mansion
by UzumakiFox
Summary: One minute Naruto is on a walk admiring the night sky, and the next he's in a mansion with a demon cat that keeps staring at him funny. Lemon, Sasunaru, yaoi, Sasu-kitty and Naru-fox (SEAN DO NOT READ)
1. Chapter 1

**First lemon, so no throwing random objects at me! I don't own naruto characters!**

**ps I got Sasu-Kitty and Naru-Fox in it so be happy!**

**And if anyone is wondering about the (SEAN DO NOT READ) its because my friend dont like yaoi but wants to read my stories**

**Happy Ending! **

* * *

The night sky was covered in stars and not a cloud in sight. A very beautiful night for a walk, if you asked Naruto. He was walking on a path through the forest that lead who knows where. His hands were behind his head as looked up at the night's sky. He grinned then looked ahead. "Where the heck am I?" he asked out loud. The path was gone and the trees were covering the sky making everything more eerie.

The blonde stood there and did what any other moron would have done; he panicked. "What the fuck am I going to do? I can't go back home, I don't even know how I got here!" He shouted hysterically. Then the worst thought hit him. "I don't even have my ramen!" he whined.

Suddenly, a bush rustled near him and he screamed. Naruto turned and saw a squirrel jumped out of the bush. He let out a relieved sigh. "Its just a-" he was cut off a howl in the distance. "EEK!" He ran farther into the forest and entered a clearing.

He stopped abruptly and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a HUGE dark mansion. He stared at it till it him. "What the fuck is a mansion doing in the middle of a forest?" He shouted angrily before turning around and walking back into the woods.

'This night just couldn't get any weirder. First the getting lost then finding a-'

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto froze in his spot. He slowly turned around to who or what just spoke to him. A man stood behind him. He had raven hair that spiked in the back and onyx eyes. He looked about the same age as him and he wore black torn clothes.

That was the only thing NORMAL about him. He also had black cat ears and tail.

'Shit, I jinxed it,' the blonde thought as he stared in terror at the cat-demon-thingy in front of him. The man leaned closer to him and asked the question again. The blonde's voice was caught in his throat. He swallowed loudly. Hid blue eyes gazed into the man's dark eyes. He took deep breath and got up the courage to reply.

"I was on a walk and got lost, but don't worry I'm leaving." Naruto turned to walk away but the man grabbed his hand, stopping him. The blonde looked at him with big eyes.

"What are you?" Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look. The cat-demon-thingy sighed and mumbled something that sounded like an insult. "No human has ever found this place, so what are you?"

"I'm human, what else could I be?" The man let go of his wrist and crossed his arms. Naruto eyed him suspiciously as the man looked him over.

"Well you could be a familiar that's been stuck in the human too long to make yourself believe you're a human or you could have some powerful magic on you." He stated.

"Or I could just be a human," Naruto said trying to clarify that he was one. The man raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He turned slightly as if he was going back to his mansion, but Naruto didn't want him to leave him alone. "Then, what are you?" he quickly asked making the man stop. The cat-demon-thingy glared at him with its ears pinned.

"I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan, a demon from hell." The blonde grabbed his hand suddenly and shook it.

"And I'm Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan, a human." Sasuke at him and smirked which frightened him a little.

"Uzumaki, ka?" the raven murmured. He let go of Naruto's hand and backed to side to show the mansion to the blonde. "Well Naruto please excuse my sudden change of behavior, but would you like to come inside?" he asked as he gestured to the mansion. Warily, Naruto nodded. They walked to the mansion and stopped at the front door. Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave him a serious glare with his ears flattened. "I will warn you, Naruto, that this mansion takes away all magic. So my self-control will be the only thing that keeps me from hurting you, okay?"

Naruto slowly nodded. Sasuke smirked and his ears perked up. He opened the door for Naruto. He walked in followed by Sasuke. "This place is huge!" He exclaimed. Everything was so elegant. It had famous paintings on the walls and a huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. The blonde was smiling as he walked down the hall. Sasuke watched him and smiled slightly.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and asked," Are you hungry?" Naruto looked at him and nodded eagerly. The food here must be the best.

The cat-demon snapped his fingers and the hall changed into the dining room. The blonde's eye widened in disbelief. He looked at Sasuke for an explanation. The raven just shrugged and said, "Magic."

Naruto walked to the table that, by the way, was fucking fifty feet long! At end of the table closest to them were two empty plates. The raven pulled out a chair and pushed it back in after Naruto sat down in it. He then walked to his seat and sat down as well. He stared at Naruto, which made the blonde nervous. He looked down at his empty plate and jumped when it suddenly became full.

Sasuke chuckled at his reaction. Naruto glared at him. "Go ahead and eat," he chuckled. The blonde had started eating not even a second after he said that. "So," Naruto said with his mouth full. "What kind of demon are you?" he asked. Sasuke took a bite of food before answering.

"A panther-demon." Naruto looked at him while shoving food in his mouth.

"So you're a cat." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked at him confused. Maybe this guy wasn't as smart as he looked.

"No, you're thinking of a house-cat, which I'm not."

"Yet you live in a house," Naruto smiled at the Uchiha's glare. He continued to eat, but suddenly he started to feel hot. His breath was shaking and he felt his forehead. It was extremely hot. Sasuke heard the blonde's panting and looked up at him. The cat-demon smirked.

"Bout time that magic wore off." Sasuke stood from his seat.

"Wha?" The blonde looked up at him with clouded eyes. He panted again with blushed cheeks. His whole insides felt hot. Sasuke walked behind him and touched his fox ears. "These." Naruto's eyes widened and he touched them himself. He turned around and saw he had a foxtail too.

"How?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke who had leaned closer to his face.

"Powerful magic. I think someone didn't want you to live the life of a demon, so they compressed it." Sasuke pulled the blonde's chair back and helped him up. "But there is a side effect." Naruto stumbled onto the raven's chest.

"Whaz dat?" He looked up at Sasuke only to have his lips captured by the others. He released a moan as the Uchiha moved his lips forcefully against his. The raven broke the kiss and panted," You go into heat for all the years you missed."

Sasuke attacked the fox's lips once again and lifted him on his hips. Naruto moaned against his lips as his fingers ran through the raven's silky hair. "Sasuke," he mumbled. Sasuke slide his tongue into the blonde's wet cavern. Their tongues danced together as their kisses became harsher. Sasuke groaned into the kiss. He pushed the food and plates off with his free hand and laid Naruto on the table. Naruto pulled him closer as his hand slipped under his shirt.

His hand slide up the shirt to the fox-demon's nipples. "Ah!" Naruto moaned as the raven's cold hands touched his sensitive spot. Sasuke smirked and backed away pulled off his black shirt as Naruto did the same. He threw the discarded clothes on the floor with the food as he went back to ravishing his uke.

His lips attacked Naruto's nipples making the blonde squirm. His tongue swirled against the flesh as his other hand played with the other nipple. Naruto's panting became heavier as he felt his pants tighten. "Sasuke," He moaned as his lover moved to his lower regions. He watched as the raven undid his pants with his teeth, which was super sexy.

Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto's hardness through his jeans. He grabbed hold of the blonde's pants pulled them off along with his boxers. The raven stared hungrily at Naruto's erection, which made him blush harder. "Don't stare teme!" Naruto shouted as he tried to cover up, but the raven held his hands down.

"I do what I want, dobe." Sasuke snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in his room on his king sized bed with Naruto handcuffed to one of the bed's posts. Naruto looked around and realized he was handcuffed.

"Teme," he said glaring at the cat-demon with his ears pinned. Sasuke smirked as he crawled closer to him with his tail swagging side to side. Naruto hesitated as he got closer, then he noticed something. "How come you get to keep your clothes on?"

Sasuke blinked and looked down. He was still wearing his pants. "Uh, maybe that's why I'm uncomfortable," he stated out loud. He snapped his fingers and he was completely naked. Naruto couldn't help but look at his erection. The thing was fucking huge! He gulped thinking of the pain he was going to experience soon.

Sasuke saw him staring and smirked. "Like what you see?" Naruto glared at him. The raven chuckled, then his eyes drifted to Naruto's hard-on. His finger trailed along the shaft causing Naruto to bite back a moan. He grabbed his member and started to pump it. The blonde panted harder as the heat started to make him go insane. "Sasuke s-stop teasing!" he groaned. Sasuke just grinned as his tail swushed and lowered his head. He let go of his lover's cock and blew slightly on it. Naruto squirmed even more as he yearned for Sasuke touch.

The raven smirked and took him in whole. "Fuck Sasuke!" he shouted in pleasure. Sasuke started to bob his head slowly while swirling his tongue around Naruto's length. He moaned as he threw his head back. He slowly started to pick up his pace trying to make the pleasure last longer. Naruto panted harder as he felt Sasuke fondle with his balls. "S-sasu," he moaned. The raven sucked harder as he heard the blonde's climax coming in his voice. "S-SASUKE!" Naruto shouted with his back arched as he came into the raven's mouth.

The cat-demon swallowed his lover's cum and sat up. Naruto panted with eyes closed with sensation still tingling. The raven crawled over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out what he was looking for and shut it. Naruto's ears perked up at the sound and he looked at Sasuke. "This may hurt a bit," Sasuke whispered as he kissed his mate's forehead. He sat back and squeezed some lube on his fingers.

He put the first finger near the blonde's entrance. He looked at Naruto before pushing it in. The fox nodded and he slid the finger in. The blonde stiffened as he moved it around then he added the second. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he moved the fingers in a scissoring motion. Finally, the third finger came. Sasuke paused after inserting it so the blonde could adjust, but Naruto was already finger fucking himself. Sasuke looked and saw that the heat must have gotten so intense that Naruto couldn't help himself. He could hear the fox moaning his name nonstop making it difficult not to jump him. Naruto opened his pleasure clouded eyes and whimpered," Please, please….put….in."

That did it. Sasuke took his fingers out and quickly snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the cuffs were gone, but Naruto didn't even notice because the raven had already slammed into him. "SASUKE!" He shouted in pleasure as the cat-demon thrusted into him at a fast pace. Naruto could feel his large member moved in and out of him making moan even more. At this pace, he wouldn't last long. Sasuke groaned as he pounded into him at different angles.

Suddenly, the raven hit something in him that made him see stars. "fuck yeah, hit that again." And Sasuke did just that. The pleasure became so instense that Naruot couldn't hold it anymore. "Sasuke gonna cum!" He shouted.

"Me too." Sasuke hit his prostate one last time as they both came.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

The two demons collapsed on the bed. Sasuke rolled off the blonde as he slid out. The two lay there panting as the afterglow of sex was still on them. The raven moved over and pulled the fox-demon closer to him. He lightly kissed the resting blonde. He looked at the blonde then reached for his fox ear and bit it.

"OW!" Naruto screeched at the random pain in his ear. Sasuke pulled away when his lover suddenly screamed. The blonde touched his ear and looked at his fingers that had blood on them. "What the fuck teme?" he asked while glaring at the cat-demon.

Sasuke leaned closer to him. "We're officially mates now," he said as he licking the blonde's wounded ear. Naruto stared at the raven's chest. "I'm just showing the world you're taken now." The fox-demon pushed him away slightly.

"Can I do the same to you?" He asked. Sasuke just smiled and bent his head giving him direct access to ear. Naruto bit his ear and drew blood. He licked at it to make it stop bleeding.

Sasuke pulled him closer as they fell asleep, but five minutes later Naruto noticed something. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Uh?" he questioned with his eyes closed.

"I'm still hot." Sasuke opened one eye and smirked at his blonde.

"Good thing we have a lot of stamina," He said as he crawled on top of Naruto. The blonde looked at him funny.

"But we just-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's finger.

"I told you, we have to make up for all the times you missed being in heat. " The cat-demon lowered his head and captured his lips. Naruto pushed him away slightly.

"Is my ass gonna hurt?"

"Extremely."

"Damn."

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? Leave a review and make me happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got enough reviewz and begs to continue so here is another one shot but this one is of the next day!**

**yes really short but its got a funny ending like the first chapter!**

* * *

Naruto woke up to find tons of things wrong. First things first, he was not in his room. Second, there was another man with him in the 'not his' bed. Plus the guy had cat ears and tail. Naruto stared intensely at the man. He looked extremely familiar and his name was on the tip of his tongue but it just wasn't coming to him. Naruto slowly moved the covers off him and slid off the bed. He stood up and winced. Damn there was a lot of pain in his ass.

The blonde limped across the room to the connected bathroom. He stopped at the door and panted. He felt like he had a fever. He stumbled into the bathroom and looked down at his body. "Why the hell am I naked?" he mumbled. Naruto reached for the sink and turned it on. After splashing his face, he reached for the hand towel and rubbed his face dry. He lowered the towel and looked in the mirror...and screamed.

"Oh My Fucking Lord, Jesus Christ! God Damn Son of a Bitching Mother Fucker! Holy Shit!" Naruto yelled running back into the bedroom and hopping on a sleeping Sasuke.

"Fuck Naruto," Sasuke groaned. The blonde sat up quickly on the cat-demon and pointed a finger at him offensively.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked with his fox ears pinned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you told me," the raven said looking at him suspiciously. Naruto glared at him.

"I never tell my name to complete strangers, especially ones with ears and tails." Sasuke grinned at his lover.

"Speak for yourself," he whispered seductively as he trailed his finger down the blonde's fox tail. Naruto blushed and grabbed his tail away. Feeling his tail, he realized something. He stared at the tail.

"But I don't have a tail," he mumbled then it dawned on him. He looked at the raven. "Wait, so you're telling me, that last night wasn't some crazy wet dream?" Sasuke grinned at that and nodded. Naruto squinted at the cat-demon. "Sasuke?" The raven growled and thrusted his hips up at the sound of his name. Naruto grinned at the response. "Sasuke," he said seductively before catching his lover's lips. Sasuke groaned into the kiss and grinded against the blonde. Naruto moaned as he felt his member hardening.

Sasuke's lips then latched themselves on his neck, leaving hickeys down his throat. Naruto felt hot all over his body once again. "Sasuke?" he moaned the question.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied as he attacked the blonde's dusty nipples.

"You said we had to make up all the times I missed in heat, right?" The raven nodded and threw Naruto on his back. He then lowered his head between the blonde's legs. "Heat happens to an animal when they reach puberty AH!" He moaned as Sasuke deep throated him. "I hit puberty at twelve, oh Sasuke." The raven bobbed his head up and down at a faster pace while listening to his kitsune. "I'm seventeen now, Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he arched his back when Sasuke began to suck harder.

Sasuke released his erection with a pop and crawled on top of him. "We did it about three times last night," he whispered. His hand trailed down the blonde's abdomen. "So, we have two more fucks to go." He grinned and reached for the nearly empty tube of lube. He squirted the liquid on his hardness as Naruto sat up and grabbed him. Sasuke released a moan as the blonde gave him a hand job.

Sasuke growled and pushed the uke back down on the bed. The blonde grinned at his mate's possessiveness. Sasuke positioned himself in front of the fox-demon's entrance and thrusted into him. Naruto moaned in the sudden pleasure as Sasuke quickened his pace in an instant. He grinned and started to meet each of thrusts Sasuke gave until he hit that special spot again. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in pleasure. The cat-demon smirked and flipped their positions with losing the spot so he could see Naruto pleasure himself.

Naruto glared at him with clouded eyes. "Bastard." He mumbled in the agony of the great feeling. Slowly he started to rise and lower himself back down on the thick erection in his ass. "Ah! AH!" He panted as he picked up the pace. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and flipped them at another angle and starting fucking the blonde senseless. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he released his load on his stomach. Sasuke grunted as he too climaxed. The two panted before collapsing on the bed again.

Naruto rolled over to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back as Naruto leaned over and rubbed his nose against his. "So." Sasuke sighed. "What do you want for breakfast?" The blonde grinned as he finger danced on Sasuke's bare chest.

"Well I was thinking about some ramen." Sasuke laughed and sat up as Naruto looked at him questionably.

"Nice try Dobe, but my magic doesn't serve junk food." Naruto glared at him.

5 seconds later..

"Ow! Really Naruto? The alarm clock?" Sasuke groaned in pain from where the object hit him which was the back of the head.

"Don't dis the ramen!" Naruto shouted angrily with his fox ears pinned holding a lamp above his head.

* * *

**See? its funny! R&R plus because I love you guys here is a one shot that I (MYSELF) made up :**

Leap Frog

Naruto stormed over to Kiba who was standing by the water fountain. The brunette turned to him out of habit. "What did Sasuke do this time?" He asked with a bored expression. Naruto glared at him.

"I bent down to tie my shoe and the teme freaking jumped over me!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms irritably. Kiba rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Naruto, if you bend over, of course he's going to jump you." Kiba shook his head as he left the speechless blonde.

**its so funny what your mind thinks of when a friend tells you that a boy jumped over her as she was tieing her shoe XD**


End file.
